fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Jasman
Fish Pages Wow! Great work with the new Fish pages! --MatthewB 23:48, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Should make maintenance lot easier! Jasman 23:50, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah, it definitely will. Thanks for being such a huge contributor. --MatthewB 13:27, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Ooops! Sorry about that! You are correct that my edit was in error. I forgot I am not in the Sensational Tournament this month, I was Exceptional earlier. Thank you for the catch! NightBear 04:40, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Fish Location Good job with the format. There are some problems with the list of fishes/where they are and the pull down menus in the game itself. Like the Vampire Fish- the Wiki says it's caught in Fishertonville but in the game the pull down menu of "Fish of Fishertonville" does not have it. Neither is it in the pull down menu in Blue Crescent. I started this last night so it's still my work in progress. I want to group the fish better by location as well. : Anytime, I don't like the way Wikia doesn't 'fill' in blank cells, so I finally bit the bullet and found out how to force it - I think it looks a lot better as a result. The Vampire fish is FW's special fish. It only appears in FW's WP list, but it can be caught everywhere (either by design or by accident), which is why the wiki deviates from the 'official' fish list. :Jasman 15:43, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Fickiebear 16:15, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Fish Location Chart I think I'm Done! Let me know what you think of it. I was going for a "progression" type chart, mainly to show the overlap areas for some of the fish. I appreciate the work you put into it! with new islands - the chart is going to be a beast So, have you decided what needs to be done to the chart once the other 2 sig's locations open up and the next areas after that? Should the default text be smaller? or should the info be collapsable? just wondering if you've got ideas because I'm giving it the odd thought here and there. Thatcherw 14:35, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :A possible quick fix for the near-term is to use the two-letter abbreviations for each location. Once that gets too long, who knows. Not a fan of collapsing as the essence of the table is to show at a glance what lives where in the one table (per-island views and you are essentially back to the tables in each of the island pages) and the same problem still exists once everything has been 'expanded' anyway. At a stretch Icelantica could be seperate, but the overlap between WP/FV/BC and BC/SC/Sigs suggests these should be retained in one representation. - Jasman 15:44, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Sysop Hi Jasman, I have been incredibly busy as of recently with University and all, as such I have requested that Joe make you a Sysop so you can manage the wiki how you see fit. MarcD has also been made a Sysop. Thanks, MatthewB 03:07, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Wiki Survey I just created this, hopefully the results will tell us what area of the wiki needs to be improved most. Check it out! Cheers, MarcD 15:44, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Fish Template I've created a fish template. Preview it at http://fishwrangler.wikia.com/wiki/Mother_Cubey_Fish and view the discussion page for adding additional strategies (if any). I was also thinking about making all Fish/Pole/Etc pages titled by their original name, so that they can be easily linked. http://fishwrangler.wikia.com/wiki/Template:FishInfobox#Modus_Operandi - Template Also: http://fishwrangler.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Farovia_fish_summary http://fishwrangler.wikia.com/wiki/Locations which link all the pages such as http://fishwrangler.wikia.com/wiki/Waterport together. MarcD 11:34, 14 April 2009 (UTC) I think that: http://fishwrangler.wikia.com/wiki/Farovia_fish_summary should be made as minimalistic as possible, so people are 'invited' to click on the Fish Links and view the individual fish pages. MarcD 10:47, 15 April 2009 (UTC) http://fishwrangler.wikia.com/wiki/Template:PoleInfobox Haven't got around to using it, but tried different templates for future reference. http://fishwrangler.wikia.com/wiki/Holy_Liberator http://fishwrangler.wikia.com/wiki/Evil_Obliterator MarcD 15:59, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Used http://fishwrangler.wikia.com/wiki/Template:TstPoleInfoBox and made a chum template, which has been completely implemented. Also finished all the basic work for poles. MarcD 08:35, 21 April 2009 (UTC) http://fishwrangler.wikia.com/wiki/Template_talk:BoatInfobox http://fishwrangler.wikia.com/wiki/Beat_Up_Dinghy Boat Templates are out! Resource templates are a headache as they are very inconsistent. MarcD 14:34, 28 April 2009 (UTC) I've added my two cents worth to the WaterPort_Fish_Test. Maybe replacing the Islands page with Locations should help? MarcD 13:49, 6 May 2009 (UTC) thanks for the welcome I am User:esby, I thought I was logged. For some reasons I can't log for now. What do you think of reorganizing the release point values via templates and location? Assuming templates are possible on Wikia, of course. So the fish values would be listed per location. I also indicated the minimum fish value, as I think they would be more reliable in BC than other values. Esby 14:14, 3 May 2009 (UTC) I am just testing on a few pages: * Template:Fish. * User:Esby/Fish - Fireball. * User:Esby/Fish - Lighter. * User:Esby/Fish - Demon Sea Horse. * user:Esby/test. The fishes pages can be reverted if needed. There is no real problem. The test page is an example how the fish page can be used with an other parameter. Now I ain't a specialist of template, there might be a possible way to include PAGENAME in the templates, but I ain't sure of where to do it.. Esby 17:40, 3 May 2009 (UTC) I just undid changes on the fish pages. Esby 17:52, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :we're in the middle of revamping the fish pages via a template already Do you have any link towards the changes you are planning to do to the fish pages? Esby 19:49, 3 May 2009 (UTC) I am done with my testing, in fact, I implemented almost all the fish page on my user space. * user:esby/test. I also created/imported a few templates that might be used: * Template:Clear for image / infobox alignments. (a substitute for * Template:Select Skill which ask a parameter as the name of the skill and return a link to the skill. Could you delete the following files: * Esby/Snow Bunny Fish (forgot the user: when creating the page.) * User:esby/Fish - Lighter * User:esby/Fish - Hippie * User:esby/Fish - Fireball * User:esby/Fish - Demon Sea Horse Finally, are the point/exp/tournament exp values for the Cocktail Shrimp Fish confirmed, I copied the value from the wiki page, now this fish seems to be a very high catch for its level. Esby 09:59, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Last Ice level open new stuff includes 2 tents (resources 35 and 36), a new skill (Sub-Zero Survival Training), and the last addons The message about unlocking it (the fish catch message) and the skill description is in this thread: http://www.facebook.com/topic.php?uid=5002256322808&topic=31718 Just a heads up, I don't have the skills to add the stuff :-) --Jayberwock 16:20, 4 May 2009 (UTC) One day fish Should their image be hidden as well? Currently the one day fish images are shown on the various page. File:Jester.jpg history contains a shadowed version of the file. the recent version is an exact duplicate of File:Jester Fish.jpg. Should it be reverted to the shadowed version? Esby 23:06, 4 May 2009 (UTC) No it's ok as they are. Joe gave permission for the One-Day-Only fish to have their pictures revealed. Jasman 23:08, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Pole change Anytime =] I was just checking up something myself, and I realised that the numbers were slightly different haha Keep up the good work! Weird problem with the way the fish details are aligned Hey When I try to view the details of a fish (the description, image and statistics), the image section seems to be pushed lower in the page. And a lotta blank space fills the screen. This is ONLY when I view the page as a non-registered user on the wiki. When I log in, the whole page appears neatly aligned. Don't know if I've made myself clear here...so as an example, follow this link: Mime_Fish both as a logged in user and otherwise. I think this is the case with all the fishes out there Anirudh 05:59, 12 May 2009 (UTC) I think it's caused by the change from... Description: '' '' to MarcD 10:06, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :I don't believe so, I think its advertisment on wikia web pages. If you are logged into wikia as a registered user, you only get adverts on the main screen. If you are viewing wikia web pages as a non-registered user you get an advert in the top right hand corner on every page. Haven't really noticed it myself before as I've been a reg user for so long now, but it does make everything look awkward. :I found this on a search "Some changes were made to make sure Wikia doesn't lose its community; one of them being the ability for logged-in users to turn off advertisements in their personal preferences" - http://en.wikinews.org/wiki/Potential_Wikia_mass_exodus :Adverts appear on every page; e.g. on the main Poles page, the individual island pages, etc etc - not just those that use those templates. :If you didn't have a picture in the top right hand corner, there might have been a delay in fetching the advert from its source hence the blank space - or maybe you use an ad-blocker in your browser? :That would be my guess anyway. :-Jasman 10:17, 12 May 2009 (UTC) @Jasman: You are right. Its to do with ads on the top corner. I didn't notice it initially cuz I had my ad-block enabled. Guess there's nothing much which can be done, since where ever you move the image, there's gonna be some offset due to the ad, causing a blank space on the page. It's pretty crazy though on wiki's part to have ads on every page!! - Anirudh 22:04, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Added the bug table Hey Jason Have edited the Known Bugs page. Added two separate tables for Game play and Cosmetic bugs. I would appreciate your feedback as always --Anirudh 02:23, 13 May 2009 (UTC)) Poles Thanks for cleaning up my edits to the Poles section. Hopefully the editing job wasn't too bad. Thatcherw 02:47, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Empty Poles info Ok, so I went to look at the poles page, and it was blank. After some fumbling around, I figured out how to replace the data. I hope it helps. Regarding the obsolete pages Wouldn't it be better if the obsolete pages were deleted, seeing as if someone searched for say, "Foamy", both the new and the obsolete version of the page would come up? --LayzAyzn 01:30, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Regarding revealed fish images. Should any of the revealed fish images from these pages (http://fishwrangler.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Medias_lacking_licence_information & http://fishwrangler.wikia.com/wiki/Special:UncategorizedFiles) be deleted? --LayzAyzn 15:59, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Table layout screwed up I tried adding the following cosmetic bug to the bugs list: "You need 1 more Oak Branch Dish for the complete set" on the Main Quest Page but: "You need 2 more Oak Branch Dishes for the complete set" on the Oak Branch Quests page. This occurs when you have completed one of the quests twice: * Miny Medley Quest with ... (Started July 4th) COMPLETED * Cajun Catfish Quest with ... (Started July 3rd) COMPLETED * Cajun Catfish Quest (Started June 28th) COMPLETED And it reformatted the table to be extremely wide. I undid my change, but it did not fix the layout. Any help you can provide for how to fix this and/or how to prevent it would be great. Thanks, KEvin Foamy Fish Hi! On the page of Foamy Fish, i edited the page, changing from 30 to 20. Because i managed to catch it with necro pole at level 24. So hope you won't ban me from this wiki. Thank you :It can be caught with a level 5 pole, but thats not what the comment is saying. Its highlighting what the most common observed behaviour is so that newer wranglers shouldnt expect to catch it as soon as they hit level 5. Good for you that you caught it by level 24, but general observations are not changed by a single data-point. :By the way, if you had a user account I would have left you a message explaining why your edit was reversed the first time you made the change yesterday. Edits by anonymous users are frustrating as it is not possible to have this mode of interaction. suggestion for Sans Culpra Quest Info I think you need to add that although any pole can be used for surface fishing, the weaker poles are susceptable to damage. Since the quests players have been surface fishing there for the minys and cattys and they trying to file damage claims with Catherine Fick's insurance program. Or they use the weaker poles trying to get the bottle and same thing.... -- 14:15, 17 July 2009 (UTC)James :Note added. - Jasman 19:21, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Should this page exist? Fish Population. It was created by an anonymous user and I happened to stumble across it. It doesn't appear anywhere near correct and might mislead. Thatcherw 02:32, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Steam Powered Hydro-Pole Trying to update the SPHP tournament catch board with the new quest fish, not working however...my computer is no cooperating, and now it is blank. Sorry. Scott Villeneuve. Tourney Release Points Hey Jasman, thanks for the reminder to log in (since I had forgotten) Shouldn't there be an asterisk * by the point column then showing that these points are "typical" results? I just received 49 points for releasing the Mime Fish during the tourney and when checking the chart saw that my number was different so I figured the wiki needed updating. If I had saw something indicating that these numbers MIGHT be somehow different, I wouldn't have edited. Either way, just a suggestion. Thanks for all the good work! --Councellor 19:17, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Wikia forum functionality I just stumbled on this: http://gaming.wikia.com/forum and according to this thread it may be possibly to apply for adding a forum section... Do you think it's worth it trying to add forum functionality? People are not very satisfied with the current forum Just throwing this in here, someone who knows more about wikia can think about it... :-) --Jayberwock 12:44, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Formatting Mods on Resources Sorry about that, I did not intend all of that extra spacing. I was trying to get bookmarks for the individual attract/repels, and was playing around a bit and did do some spelling mods in the individual attract/repel sections. I went in this morning to clean up the spacing and lo and behold... You had already done it. :) Any ideas on how best to get individual bookmarks (and would be nice to add them to the TOC). BTW, when I edited the page it came up in the new gui editor. When I click "Code view" I get a little box at the bottom, but the page still shows in the gui editor. NinjaSleuth 14:34, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Pole damage in Icelantica I will update the costs of the repairs as I see them but the numbers in there for now are what Joe gave us last night, and just rough.--Fickiebear 15:42, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Thank you for the Farovia Fish Summary! I had updated the skills of all the fish in the matrix (though, luckily, Janne corrected where I had accidentally shifted the Joans 1 column to the right, each). I had forgotten each Island page has "what to catch" section and I was dreading editing it until I saw it was all 100% correct because of your work on the Farovian Fish Summary a long time ago to auto fill. Thank you! Thatcherw 22:07, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Before I do this ... Monthly Tournament editing Got a question - I was thinking about editing the fish list in the monthly tournies to add: # bold if they have preferred chum # aquamarine background if they have attractants (which changes current color) # lightcoral background if they have repellents # darkturquoise background if they have both attractants and repellents Or is this too much? Thatcherw 00:32, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :Just my random opinion here: Prefered chum could be a new column. Attractants could be indicated in the fish column, Repellents in the points column. Esby 18:26, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Go with what feels best. We can undo :) ::Thatcherw 08:37, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Well, it's just basic ergonomy. Don't mix too much color or coding or they'll lose their meaning. :::Actually in a few cases, repellants might be interesting to know, in other cases they are just useless for now. Basically there are usually two path available when using resources, using some kind of low repelants / attractants or using some kind of high attractants. The first cost less than the second, but allows to place in the 800-900 rubies category, the second will allow to place yourself in the 880-1000 rubies categories, but will cost usually 3 times the amount of shells, also they is no warranty to place self first when using them, depending the poles, since some people might be lucky with rlc and highly leveled poles. Also, the fishing location don't have the same cost in shells... so there is still some strategy left there too. Esby 22:52, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Tournament tables Hello, I have been working around with tournament tables & templates again. An example is visible here Template:Format_tourney I think it could be possible to integrate it to the current FishInfo templates, mainly by transmitting the parameters needed by param. There is a summary of what needs to be done here User:Esby/Tournament_Test If you have any comments. Note: This mainly concerns template generation and not the 'visual aspect' of the tables. Esby 09:31, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Copyright Are copyrighted images allowed here? —Preceding unsigned comment added by 99.150.206.19 (talk • ) :Hope nobody gets mad at me for answering this! As I said, I'm sort of new to this, and am not as clear about the protocols, etc. :Yes, the Fish Wrangler photos (islands, fish outlines, poles) are allowed here. Joe is a sysop here, after all - and he links to the wiki from the game. He has sanctioned everything on here - though he has not confirmed the information, he is okay with what is here being here. :--Daryl Cooper 02:13, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :: To be more appropriate, I had created Template:None selected which display the generic usage condition warning when no licence is selected. Basically, wikia has two licences that interests us (as the FW wiki): ::* Fair use : "This file is copyrighted. It will be used in a way that qualifies as fair use under US copyright law." usually meaning a low resolution (or usual one) and a dedicated usage to the exact subject. ::*Copyrighted file, but with the usage allowed by the © owner. ::Most files here are allowed by Joe, so their usage is fine, now keep in mind that he asked to not show the images of the fish, but only their hidden version. Esby 11:58, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Greetings Just wanted to post a hello on your talk page. Seems like you're one of the major contributors, after all. I've been editing the wiki for a while, but hadn't bothered to register - since I didn't think I'd do it more than once or twice. But, I just reverted the destroyed Islands page, so I figured it would be a good plan to register. Unfortunately, I did that before I registered, so it's still linked to a mysterious number, but whatever. Sorry I didn't include a REVERT note in the revision summaries - not sure how to do that, after all. I more or less some and fix details / vandalism when it's reported on the forums - that's what I've been doing for a couple of months. Only a handful of times, but whatever. Still learning wikia's system of wiki, so if I screw something up, sorry! At least I know how to revert, right? --Daryl Cooper 01:52, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello, not used to the wiki system, but just thought to upload the pic that you left out. Thank you for your work in most of the wiki. Cheers Dr Deceit does the EO/HL really net him? seeing that EO/HL usually breaks on first cast in farovia... I added in Razor Shark + Scitzo to SP though... Doesn't say anything about the other poles on its page. --Itx 10:58, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Ever heard of this before? It's got me stumped. Perhaps you can shed light? Forum: Can't catch volcanic fish Thinking of adding trophy release points I tried to roll it out, but to my horror i got lots of } or some sort appearing on the monthly tournament page (named it as the variable on FishInfo template), reverted them already though, just wondering what are your thoughts on adding these. --Itx 09:36, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Night time fishing details I have added a second paragraph to the " How much chum do I need?" question in the Night Fishing FAQ. It pertains to what happens when the captain runs out of chum. If you have any additional information on this please add more details. --Banteel 08:56, November 24, 2009 (UTC) I have recently made some grammatical changes to the paragraph mentioned above and added some information on Generic chum use while night fishing. My reason for posting here is to ask, would it be a good idea to take the second paragraph on the part about the Captain running out of chum and turn it into it's own question called "What happens if I run out of chum?". And put it right below the "How much chum do I need?", it will also provide a link at the top of page for others to quickly see. --Banteel 12:50, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Good suggestion - done. Jasman 16:15, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Bugs dup Sorry - thought I scoured and didn't see it ... my bad. Thatcherw 10:39, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Help Offer Hello. I'm Nic from Wikia Gaming's helper staff. I was wondering if there was anything that you need help with on this Wiki. Feel free to leave me a message anytime. - Wagnike2 19:50, December 1, 2009 (UTC) picture outside of addon section I notice that you move the pictures of the add-ons to before the section for the add-on. It's not a big deal - it's just that isn't not contained within the appropriate section. just curious. Thatcherw 08:02, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Resource Mixing In the fish pages - should we have info on the costs of resource mixing? and the time for Igor if you select automix? Thatcherw 03:46, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, but probably would fit better in the, as yet unpopulated, Sigs Lair page. - Jasman 07:52, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::That makes better sense! Of course, none of those details are available to us any more for those we've already done. So we'll need some newer folks to fill in or have Joe give up the info. lol Thatcherw 07:56, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::I was going to capture all the details on the second pass with the other pole. The first pass was to get a feel for how it plays, see if Joe makes any changes, etc. Plus its always easier to see how best to present it once you see how it all plays out. There is no hurry for this to be added - especially while Joe is being a bit more secretive with this level. Jasman 08:42, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Boats edit Happy New year You 'fixed' something I'd thought was better - the breaking spaces in "Waterport" & "Fishertonville" in the L50 Cruiser travel time chart. If you'll notice, with the addition of the 3 Sig locations, the far right location overlaps the page's gray border. Putting the spaces in the 1st two made it 'just' fit. Now, granted, as the game grows, that technique will no longer work, but aesthetically it is better than without - IMHO. hi, you seem to be the most active admin on this wiki so... I had made a suggestion when i first logged into this wiki. I am a longtime wikia editor with a fair quantity of edits in the pixel department (see my talk page if you're curious). I'm relatively new to FW and thus this wiki, so i have not had the involvement in this wiki as more seasoned FW gamers have, however, i'd like to request you consider updating this wiki's favicon as i had mentioned on it's associated talk page. Thank you in advance for this consideration. 06:55, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :more than happy, i love giving sites/wikis that extra little touch... 09:09, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Rogue Editor?? I'm not sure if you've noticed or if there is anything you can do about it.... but there is someone changing / deleting information from the Wiki and leaving nothing behind. "StretchOut" is the name... They changed "Great Diablo Shark" and "Icelantica Quests" that I have found so far. Looks like they may have changed something on Night fishing ..... ~Kevin :Yeah - the user Strechout has been vandalising FW pages as you can see in his . I undid some of his edits, and other people undid other ones. :Miker5825 05:09, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Alphabetizing the Fish Population Tables Over the next few days I will be alphabetizing the Fish Population Table. I am spending / wasting way too much time scanning and scanning over the tables to find the same things. I will order by Name of Fish (A to Z). This should take me 2 to 3 hours of work, if not more, to complete. If anyone wants to help tackle 1 table or 2, please jump in and make all our lives a little simpler while looking at the population tables. (NOTE: NVM this post, I just noticed that I can click the little box in the header of each table and it will sort it just the way I want. Instead, I have re-ordered the Population database to make the default view more readable to avoid having to click the Sort button.) --Banteel 11:31, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Sigs Levels Hi Jasman- I took the liberty of filling in more mix information on the Sig's Lair page, and imported the Mixing table to Sig's Vault and Sig's Wasteland pages as well. I hope I did this correctly, as this is the first "real" wiki edit I've done (other than random spelling changes on wikipedia...). Hope you don't mind! :Not at all, thank you for the contribution. But please do create a user id and log in - its always better to see contributions from regular users as opposed to anonymous IP addresses. --Jasman 10:21, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :: done and done :). Is it possible to back-credit the changes to the mixes on those pages to me, or will they forever be known by my IP? :) Nyekobug 08:37, February 2, 2010 (UTC)nyekobug Symbiotic pole can affect liquid gold harrnassing due to new add-on I heard that the new pole add-on to planktonite and algaenite can let you arness the liquid gold's power on the sir siegfred von shleepskin fish. I found this out yesterday. Tails6000 03:40, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Fish page - List of fish section Hi, I think that the table on the Fish page should be orientated the other way because it is going off the edge of the page. I'm not very good at using tables, but I mean sort of like below Are there any instructions on using the tables anywhere? Thanks, http://fishwrangler.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:MattWhiteway Article comments Hi Jasman. Today I've been enabling article comments on our Facebook game wikis. Article comments replace the old method of using a separate Discussion page to talk about the article, and instead allow comments to be posted at the bottom of the article itself. See this FishVille article for an example. Is this something you'd be interested in using here? If so, I'll turn it on. Please leave a message on my talk page when you decide. Thanks. JoePlay (talk) 00:29, March 5, 2010 (UTC) liquid gold I seem to have come to a dead end; FW always make thing so hard to understand. I need to get liquid gold and am getting the run around, can you help me? hi jasman , just wondering if you are going to have the editors pick and most visited , highest voted and newly changed up and going the same way , i thought it was good before , just curious , now going to have to figure out were everything is on new pages other than that great job on the wika site , i know lots of work on running it --------- Hi Jasman, can I please ask why my edits were reversed? I'm aware of the reason for the spectacled hate picture, however the rest were fine and useful additional info. E.N.G. 22:13, March 19, 2010 (UTC) edit: 'RLC bonus has never applied to purchases' This was added because of confusion recently in the forums about why an individual could not purchase an addon, etc. So it was added to inform the players that it never applied indeed..?